A meaning for eternity
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: It's Valentine, and still our old man doesn't get a bit of rest, saying he doesn't need it. A certain fallen God says otherwise. (OC Summoner x Maxwell two shot. Credit to KowawaKoala on deviantart for the cover.)
1. My best enemy

**Garth here.**

 **Second Advent is in the way, don't worry! Life just took its toll on me. I thought to rock this with a small two-shot with my Summoner and his best enemy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And this is in the bag too..." said the Summoner, crossing his arms and unsummoning his units. "As long as i can, i'll keep Elgaia safe."

"Busy day, i see." said a voice. The Summoner turned around, being met with familiar, golden irises and black scleras. A cascade of silver hairs with red streaks at the end was the second thing he saw. Then, he moved on to recognize the majestic spear she carried around and her black blouse with golden trims over a light blue gown. The Summoner smiled. "Maxie. What brings you to me? I told you you're free."

"You told me, but... How can i go on without your shenanigans every day?" she replied, looking aside. "To be honest, i miss our times together."

"I do too." said him, a shadow of sadness passing over his blue eyes. "But you know. Monsters got stronger, and you can't possibly survive in that body." At that, Maxwell clasped her hands. "That is where you are wrong. I hope you know of Afla and Zeva right?" The Summoner huffed, thinking of the long and grueling Trials to obtain the Fallen Gods's true forms. "I am not yet ready, Maxie. Not until Ninmah can evolve. And i get some... More powerful units." He stroked his blond hairs. "And that wouldn't still... Be you." She raised an eyebrow. "I would be me, right?"

The Summoner huffed. "The 'true' you has never fought me. She wouldn't remember our adventures, our hardships, our victories. She would be a blank slate." At these words, Maxwell gasped. "Is that true? Then... I am destined to rot away, am i?"

"You know i won't let it." said the Summoner. "Even if i have Freyjia as my advisor now, there is no way i am letting you go. I said you're free, but if staying with me is what you want... Then you are welcome."

"Regarding that..." The Goddess again loked aside, crossing her arms. "I hope you remember our pledge, right?"

"It was twenty-something years ago, Maxie." joked the Summoner. "You really would expect me to remember it?" At her snarl, he raised his hands. "Ok, ok! I remember! I remember. Why you brought that up?"

"I thought that a little reminiscience would do good." tenderly cooed Maxwell. "Come. Let's sit on the grass for a bit." The Summoner huffed, but followed her down. "Bearer of the infinite power of the Gates..." he began to say.

The Goddess instantly caught up. "Keeper of a memory of happiness and sorrow."

"Summoner loved by a God..." continued him, lost in his memories.

"My name is Maxwell..." added her, a soft smile on her lips.

"Let me crush my foe under our power." they both ended together. "So you still remember that time." said Maxwell. The Summoner tried to whistle innocently, but she brought up an unamused face. "Viktor." He again raised his hands. "Ok, ok... Yeah. I remember. But the past is the past, why dwell on it?"

"You don't really get it, do you?" snarked Maxwell, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "You really are a lost cause."

"Many things have changed in me, Maxie. I am not the man i once was... Memories of that time are but a fog now. One thing i remember, though, is your smile. Tell me what i am doing wrong."

"Just... The fact that you are an idiot, Viktor! You are so-so OBLIVIOUS! Ugh, i am getting an headache. What day is tomorrow?"

"Fourteenth february?" asked Viktor, dumbfounded. Then, he hit his forehead. "Ohhhh! Valentine's day. Now i remember, that day where lovebirds buy flowers for their girls?"

"Exactly." said Maxwell, adjusting her blouse. "And...?" At Viktor raising his eyebrow, she threw up her hands. "BAH! I GIVE UP! You truly are a lost-Mh?" Viktor bolted forward and gave her a kiss. When they separated, she blushed a bit. "I-i didn't really expect you to... You know, i expected you got confidence with Freyjia, or Lafiel..."

"Freyjia is just a friend, Maxie. We have a rather intense love-hate relationship. As for Lafiel, i doubt she likes the idea. I can see why though." he said, holding her by her sides. "But, i still prefer you."

"And... What about Feeva...?" further inquired the Goddess, her voice fading more with each word. Viktor shook his head, and took out a flower. "She gave me this back. She told me that this shouldn't be a birthday gift, and then ran away bushing. And i had an idea..." He put it in her hairs. "Look. You already look better."

"Oh, stop!" said Maxwell, blushing red. "You know it's not enough for a God right?"

"I just know that you would love it. And it's enough for me." replied him. "Plus, i don't have to give it back to Kevin since he doesn't do refunds." Maxwell snarled, but the Summoner quickly snapped back. "Anyway... I am happy that you are with me now."

"How about we remain together forever, Viktor?" she asked, her blush widening. He closed his eyes, smiling. "You know it can't be possible. Not in the civical term. But as Summoner and Unit... You bet. Freyjia gave me the power of eternity, to take her place when Ragnarok will come. I would be honored to share that place, and the next world, with you." That said, Maxwell nodded. "I accept." They pressed their foreheads together. Viktor then spoke. "No matter what will happen, i won't ever forget you."

"No matter what happens, i'll stay by you..." she added. "I love you so much, Viktor. Since that time i never stopped. What best time to say it?"

"Eh. I don't know, maybe my birth-mh?"

"Kiss me already, idiot..." said the Goddess jokingly, pulling him in...

* * *

 **References. References everywhere.**

 **I'll post the second part on Valentine, so stay tuned! Garth out!**


	2. The meaning of living forever

**_Garth here. Probably i should sleep but i don't care, have this chapter and enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"So... How about a... Date... For tomorrow?"_

 _Viktor took a deep breath. "Yeah. I am not really into that, anymore. But i can assure you it will be a nice date."_

Maxwell jolted her eyes open. Checking the alarm, she saw that the time was still at 4:45. She huffed, yawned, and hugged the pillow. "Still so near, yet so far..."

"What's the matter, Maxie?"

The goddess lifted her gaze, being met by Zevalhua chilling at the window. "You can't sleep too, right?"

"Yeah. Are you worried about that supposed true form that was discovered?" asked the white head. "I am a little to be honest..."

"Why? I enjoy a good challenge. And if it's myself, it's even better." smirked the other, her yellow eyes sparkling. Her appearance changed a lot since her old days, losing her crown and her monstrous lower half in the mock body Noel created for her. She now wore a black leotard and a red, ankle length, opened at the front skirt, and had shiny green hairs. Though, even with that, she could at a snap of her fingers morph back to her old form, if only for the mere minutes of a battle. Not that Viktor had uses for her nowadays. "I can't think how i couldn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, but... It's yourself. I don't know... But it's somehow more unsettling than meeting that brat Llewxam. At least she's something different..." replied Maxwell, looking down. She still was hugging the pillow. "This... Will be me... What if..."

"You have a crush on big boss, huh? Don't worry, i saw him sometimes. Always gazing at our room, he was. I think it was more to check on Afla, but i could see he was searching for you." Maxwell's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

The green head nodded. "Yeah. I am not someone to lie. Leave that to Mare." She then smiled. "And, i think you two are made for one another. Even with that pesky Freyjia in the way, you cannot lose." Maxwell smiled softly, setting the alarm half a hour earlier than she set it previously. "Thanks, Zeva. Now, i got to sleep or i'll never be in top shape tomorrow..."

\- The next day, St. Lamia -

"You sure like your sweet irony, don't you?" said the Goddess, looking up at her palace, now in ruins. "That was the symbol of my power... Look at it now."

"What better place for a date than the place we first met?" replied Viktor, smirking. "I see i am not getting rusty. It worked."

"It didn't. I am q-quite upset in fact." stuttered Maxwell, crossing her arms. She was however blushing a little. "Oh, to hell. This place... It brings back many bad memories. My ascent to godhood... My disciple, Kanon... My betrayal by the other gods, to use as a scapegoat..." Her fist clenched for a second. "But that is in the past. We are but servants now. As is Lucius if i recall correctly..."

"Correct. But i got to keep him in a special place, lest its power overflow. Skalmold and the others are keeping it for me." said the Summoner. "It cannot only bring back bad memories though."

"Correct. I remember your will to fight. Your determination even when i defeated almost all your units. The two little twins, the half demon-half angel, the dual axe wielder, all of them. But that halberdier..."

"Amy you mean?" huffed Viktor. The Goddess nodded. "Yeah. That one. She resisted my Endless... Say, were you in love even back then? How did it go?"

"It didn't work out, much to our chagrin. Back then, we weren't seen as me and you now. And this scarred her much further..." A tear rolled down his cheek, almost unnoticed. "I am sorry for her. Her life didn't give her many other things than shattering her dreams and seeing her homeland destroyed. And now..." He huffed deeply. "I have to find a way to make her get over it."

"You do still care about your units, i see." said Maxwell. "Your kind nature is still showing, no doubt about it. You may be more than what i imagined... But you still are the old Viktor i know, deep down."

"Heh." Viktor closed his eyes. "Good old times." He looked at his gauntlets. "So much time passed. More than twenty long years..."

"And many more will pass." Maxwell put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure of it. And i don't mind you getting old."

"I WILL get old and weak, you know it Maxie. Even if i can't die by normal means, it doesn't mean my health will be unaffected by it. And if i were to die, to go to Valhalla... You would..."

"I know what happens to the souls of a Summoner when he dies. His contract is broken, and they return to the Rift..." The goddess looked aside. "Speaking of the Rift... Is it that scary and dangerous?"

"More than i would like to." Viktor took off one of his gauntlets, showing her his left hand. It was blackened all over, and seemed like something mangled it. That done, he put his armor back on. "Yeah. This is the work of a Larium. Goddamn spirits jump you if you turn your back to them. Not to mention other creatures... If you wonder why i go there one time a day, now you know why."

Maxwell gave him a sympathethic look. "Viktor. I am sorry, but i can't heal that..."

"No one could anyway." he said. "No big deal. At least i have my old hide." He looked at the sky. "Man. It's getting late. We should go home."

"Why not watching the sunset together?" she said, holding a hand on his back. Him doing the same, she rested her head on his shoulder. "As a god, i didn't care for things like these. An eternity is quite a thing to have, and things like these become trivial. But now... I think i discovered what living forever is worth for."

"Now, your gift." said the Summoner, handing her a chocolate bar. "I thought it would be nice to honor the tradition." Maxwell blushed, but nonetheless accepted it. "Well. You DO know how to handle a woman. How about doing this more often?"

"Since Ace and Evy are busy in Vilanciel... I'd say yes." replied Viktor. "I earned my rest after all. No better thing than resting with my best enemy." He caressed her head. "Or, to put it better, my Goddess."

* * *

 **And it ends! Was it gud? Was it cheesy? Regardless, Second Advent is on the way. Stay tuned with your favorite spaghetti monster for more.**


End file.
